Veronika Jeffertschaüf
Egerhaus, Dawtaller, Lungary |Hometown= |Residence = |Spouse = |Children = |Parents= |School=University of Veckerland |Education =Egerhaus Gymnasiüm No.5 |Occupation = Singer ∙ model |Genres = Pop ∙ electropop ∙ synth-pop ∙ R&B ∙ dance-pop |Instruments = Vocals |Years = 2014–present |Labels = Mammoth ∙ Island |Associated = The Velvet Dolls}} Veronika Maria Jeffertschaüf (born 22 August 1990) is a Lungarian singer and model. She is best known for being a member of the Lungarian girl group The Velvet Dolls. Life and career Early life Jeffertschaüf was born on 22 August 1990 in Egerhaus, Dawtaller to parents Samuel and Morgana Jeffertschaüf (née Lien). Her father works in finance, while her mother is a housewife. Jeffertschaüf has a younger brother Lucas and a younger sister Mathilde, born in 1993 and 1997, respectively. Jeffertschaüf began primary school in 1996, where she grew to love music and performing. After graduating from primary school in 2002, she began pursuing more academic subjects such as psychology and biology. Following her graduation from secondary school in 2006, Jeffertschaüf began studying at Egerhaus Gymnasiüm No.5. In her final year, she focused her coursework on psychology, before graduating in 2009. After graduating, Jeffertschaüf received a degree in psychology from the University of Veckerland in 2012. She went on to work as a recreational therapist in Vecker, specializing in music therapy. 2014–present: Work with The Velvet Dolls In summer 2014, Jeffertschaüf was among the twenty female singers selected to compete in season two of the Muzicka X reality television series Superstar. She survived the first cuts and was able to qualify for the top twelve. Week by week, she continued to perform consistently and was saved by the audience at home. Eventually, she advanced to the final five and became one of the four singers selected by the public to make up The Velvet Dolls, along with Mena Göffleiner, Katrina Neurmausch, and Ilianna Śarina. The day after the show's finale, the group signed a recording contract with Mammoth Music Lungary and Island Music, while Jeffertschaüf was also signed to a solo recording contract. They then began working on their debut studio album. In summer 2015, they released their debut single "Leave You Behind". The song was heavily inspired by pop and dance-pop, but did not fare well commercially. "Leave You Behind" charted with number-87 in Lungary and number-98 in Haff, not charting in any other countries. However, it was still included on their debut extended play A Girls World, which was later released in September 2015. Unlike its lead single, the extended play went on to be certified gold and peaked at number-ten on the Lungarian albums chart. Following its release, they began supporting Danica Würschleschesch on her Miss Independent World Tour from October 2015 to February 2016. ).]] In March 2016, Jeffertschaüf revealed that their new single would be released in April. The song, "Ugly", was ultimately released in May 2016, and was of a similar style to the music featured on A Girls World. "Ugly" went on to become the group's breakout single, peaking within the top ten in seven countries' singles charts, and becoming certified platinum in Lungary. The group went on to release their debut studio album Dance/Smile/Cry in August 2016. Like its lead single, the album became a wide success. It was certified platinum in Lungary and peaked at number-two. Internationally, it peaked in the top ten of fifteen countries' albums chart, becoming a worldwide success. They promoted the album with the Dance Your Ass Off World Tour, which ran from August 2016 to December 2016. In March 2017, the group revealed that they were working on recording new music for their second studio album. Göffleiner later revealed in summer 2017 that they had adopted a new sound for the upcoming album and that it was "very different". In January 2018, they were confirmed to be taking part in Lüngarderisch Song 2018 with the song "Hoodie". Personal life Since 2014, Jeffertschaüf has resided in Munbach, settling in the Krestacht neighborhood of Inner Munbach. She has stated that she hopes to be able to open a recreational therapy practice sometime in the future. Category:1990 births Category:Egerhaus Gymnasiüm No.5 alumni Category:Island Music artists Category:Living people Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian electropop singers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female pop singers Category:Lungarian synth-pop singers Category:Mammoth Music Lungary artists Category:People from Egerhaus, Dawtaller Category:The Velvet Dolls members Category:University of Veckerland alumni